thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Marv
Marv is a Klayman living on the Table. Description He wears a yellow baseball cap and has a brown mustache. In his apperances in the Rodent part 1 and 2 he has a badge on his chest. In Klay World: Off the Table he has his hat and mustache plus a belt with a flashlight on it. Size Height: 4 Inches Weight: 113.4 grams History Klay World: Off the Table Marv is a major character for the first and second acts of Klay World: Off the Table. He, Mr. Black and Dr. Bob are established as being the two leaders of the expedition to find the mysterious Aliens that contacted Smiling Gary. Later, he gives Chip and the rest of the expedition team a non-working walkie talkie, which he realizes doesn't work too late. He attempts to have a few Klaymen help him set up a new antennae, but eventually needs the help of the handyman, who somehow manages to do most of the work. After Chip was able to contact him, Chip tries to warn Marv to get uncle Brown's time machine so that they could reverse time; but Marv refused to listen saying that he doesn't care and wants to hear about the aliens. When Chip explained that there weren't any aliens, he threw the walkie talkie on the ground and Rick destroyed it. When King Womp and his invaders arrived, Marv was the very first klayman to be killed. He was rebuilt by Dr. Bob, Chip, and Pick, however. The Rodent part 1 In the Rodent part 1 and 2 he is better and his face is restored. You first see him at the town meeting where he interigates Frankie the Lankie . Frankie tells a long story about him getting shot in the face by nerf guns. Marv asks if he saw the killer and Frankie said he has purple hair. Dr.Bob then pused Frankie off the stage. Then Dr.Bob then asks if anyone wants to be on the team of klaymen to catch the Rodent. The Rodent part 2 Marv is on the team to catch the murder along with Dr.Bob, Pick, Chip, and Rick. He goes along with Dr.Bob's plan as the gunmen. He was supposed to shoot the Rodent if the plan goes wrong or if he is about to kill Chip (who was the bait.) The Rodent comes and Pick jumps down and sets off the trap. Unfortunately, Chip got in the trap. Marv tried to shoot the Rodent but earlier that day, he had taken the ammo out of the gun, not knowing what it was, Dr.Bob threw it away. Marv asked Dr.Bob what to do and he said they were going into Plan B which was watch Chip die. The Rodent was about to kill Chip when he noticed the chip on his head and said he was not going to kill him. Then he turned to Pick. Dr.Bob then ran over and tackled Chip which lifted Pick up reversing the trap and knocking the Rodent down. Then the Rodent stood up said Merry Chistmas in spanish and ran away. Dr.Bob finally said that he won't be coming back on the table so someone needs to go get him. Then they all agreed that Chip should go out and find the Rodent and bring him back so they could beat him up. Klay World: Moves He also appears in Klay World Moves when he walks in and finds Tyson and his friends at New Klay World. He told them that The Table wasn't missing. It just got moved into another room. He then leaves with Tyson's two friends but Tyson stayed behind saying that New Klay World was his home now. in All Gone.]] Klay World: All Gone Marv made an appearance in All Gone along with most of the series' major characters. At the begining of the special, Marv was seen in the background conversing with other clay men. Shortly after Chip learned the truth about Dr. Bob and the table was plunged into chaos, Marv made his way over to Chip, Pick and Rick The Prick and suggested that they leave. They made their way to New Klay World and Marv explained what New Klay World was. Shortly after, Vince appeared and conversed with the group. Shockingly, Marv abruptly decided to shoot and kill Vince. He explained that he liked the idea of being the last klay man alive and threatened to kill the rest of the group. Pick acted quickly and shoved Marv into a popsicle stick and killed him. ''Powers'' Marv has shown very little feats however it is likley that he posseses similar strength, durability and endurance to the other major or reaccuring characters. Quotes "You don't need luck. Just do it!" "Get everybody in Klay World over here right now!" "End of the line! Game over! I get it, guys. Game over! The tables have turned!" Trivia *He is the only klayman to ever change his carreer. In Off the Table, he was a mechanic. Then, in The Rodent, he was a sherrif. Appearances *Klay World: Off the Table *Klay World: The Rodent Part 1 *Klay World: The Rodent Part 2 *Klay World: Moves *Klay World: All Gone Category:Characters Category:Klaymen Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Robert Benfer Category:Characters with Facial Hair Category:Blue Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who died in All Gone Category:Death by Stabbing Category:Average Tier Category:Glass Canon Category:Class Canons Category:Glass Canons Category:Villains